Trust Me
by Princessofthevoid
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Sakura is pensive after a fight, yet both she and Sasuke realise what is truly important- each other and their love. SasuSaku, hints of abuse but generally romance. First story    Dedicated to one who will never read this


First story! No flames please, was just writing in accordance to how I felt one evening.

Disclaimer: I, Princessofthevoid hereby state that I do not own Naruto or any characters featured in the aforementioned series, I merely own this humble plot.

It was a beautiful night in Konoha. Stars lit up the night sky, akin to miniscule diamonds encrusted in a deep velvet navy blue blanket as it shrouded the sleeping village. The wind that had been prevalent that day had calmed to a soft warm Indian-esque breeze that softly tousled Sakura's long pink tresses as they cascaded down her back, and brought goosebumps to her porcelain skin. The moonlight reflected off her hair in an ethereal manner as it poured down on her through the leaves of the tree she had taken refuge in. The tree that had once been the place in which Naruto had used as a safe haven, away from the eyes of the village.

Piercingly stunning jade orbs looked up, basking in the moonlight, now free from tears- the tears themselves having dried up in salty tracks down her cheeks. She let out a small sigh, running her fingers through her hair, wondering how it was that she came to be in this position.

A sneer marred her pristine features as she thought of how her behaviour could be deemed pathetic. This, after all, was not behaviour befitting of an Anbu captain. Shaking the thought from her head, the pinkette stood slowly upon the branch she had been resting on, stretching her body in a refreshing way. She turned toward the direction of her house. The house she had taken residence in, having been able to move out of her grotty little apartment thanks to the increased pay of all those in the Anbu ranks. Dusting off her uniform, a mesh vest covered in a black tank top with fitted boy shorts to match, completed with the thigh-high heeled boots, criss-crossed katana on her back, and her infamous Anbu mask, designed with cherry blossoms, she decided facing him would be the only option.

She shuddered at the thought of having to reconcile with him after their heated argument, which had ended in him slamming her against the wall of their now shared bedroom- his sharingan ablaze, and a furious expression on his mature visage. Tears filled her eyes anew as she thought about what he had accused her of, and her heart ached at his treatment of her. They had been together for a year now, having taken their relationship to the next level once she trusted that he would not be deserting her and her homeland once more. It had taken all she had to forgive him for his betrayal, but despite her insistence that she should stay away from such a person, the love she still harboured in her heart deterred her from making such a bold move.

His treatment of her, as of late though, was appalling to say the least. However, with all the facts now, it made sense why he had acted the way he had. She would be mature and settle this with him once and for all.

Taking a deep breath she took to the roofs, her estimated time of arrival would be a maximum of one minute, give or take a few seconds. She ran so fast, the winding hitting her face making her eyes water through her mask and with a speed that made her looks as if she were gliding through the air, Sakura reached the roof of her house. Having masked her presence and chakra before-hand, she was relieved to see that he hadn't anticipated her arrival. Despite her training to become emotionally resolved in all situations, the anbu captain still felt the nausea that accompanied her nervous thoughts. Alas, now was the time to face him. It was do or die... or rather, do or forever label herself as a coward; unchanged from the pitiful lovesick genin she once was.

With one last glance toward the moon, she leaped off the roof, choosing an entrance through the door was a much more subtle and welcome approach, given the fact that she'd rather not be killed having been accused of being an intruder. That just wouldn't bode well with her.

As she walked through the door, she noticed the house was quiet. No sign of movement, or anything to be mildly suspicious.

'He must be asleep' she thought, quietly hoping this was the case, as a delay of her confrontation with him would be exactly the excuse she needed to just leave and ask her shishou to place her on a month long mission perhaps. She walked onwards, turning to the living room, where she would place her anbu mask on the coffee table, as was her typical routine.

As she removed it, she heard a voice. His voice.

'Sakura.' At the mention of her name she froze, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end, before she relaxed into the emotionless weapon that anbu and Tsunade-sama had trained her to be.

'Sasuke.' She retorted, happy that her voice betrayed none of the raging emotion she was currently feeling.

The raven haired man, clad in a tight fitting mesh vest and jounin trousers that balanced low on his hips, stood slowly, and turned the light on, filling the room with white light, as if it were day time.

He walked towards her slowly, gauging her reactions as he neared her small form- he received no reaction. This irked him but he let it go, he had to remind himself that this was an anbu captain he was dealing with. Running a hand through his hair in exasperation he drew his eyes to hers, although not missing the purple and blue bruises upon her neck. Bruises that were the shape of hand prints that uncannily matched his own. His heart ached at the sight of them.

With a loud sigh he sat back down upon the leather sofa, head in his hands. Sakura observed him from the position she still had not moved from. Assuming it was safe, she sat down on the sofa as well, although on the other side, keeping enough distance between him and herself if the need to leave arose.

Sitting up slightly he took in her appearance as she sat there so close to him. Raising his hand to brush hair off her cheek the ache in his chest worsened at the sight of her flinch.

She feared him. This was not what he wanted. This was never what he wanted. He dropped his arm back down to his lap.

When he'd raised his hand towards her face she felt her resolve break and fear came rushing back, as did the memories of the hours earlier. She wanted to ask him why he did what he did, but no sound left her mouth in spite her numerous attempts to speak.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sakura.' His voice broke as he spoke those words. As an Uchiha, he never had thought he would stoop so low as to apologise for something, but having witnessed her behaviour, and now knowing what he knew thanks to Naruto, he knew he had to. Or else lose her forever.

Unshed ears filled her eyes at the confession, but it wasn't enough. She needed answers.

'W-why S-sasuke? W-what d-did I d-do?' she wept, the dam holding back her emotions breaking, leaving only a hurt 19 year old girl in its wake. Covering her face with her hands, she sobbed quietly, feeling so pathetic, yet unable to do more than cry her heart out to the man who was supposed to love her.

'Sakura, please let me explain!' he spoke, now on the floor, his head buried in her lap and his arms tight around her legs. The position of a begger.

In all her incoherency, Sakura managed a nod, permitting him to explain.

'Sakura...I was in the training grounds, when I saw that Hyuuga boy, Neji, doing the same. I was about to approach him when you showed up...or someone I thought was you. The woman went up to him and started kissing him, and he kissed back. I thought you were ch-cheating on me.'

Her sobbing stopped and she looked up, meeting his dark eyes with her own bloodshot jade ones. Even in moments of upset, she was a figure of beauty. Her pinks brows furrowed, showing her confusion. Sasuke took this as an opportunity to clarify.

'I wasn't close enough to see it was a henge, nor had I activate my sharingan...If I had, I would have seen it was Tenten in disguise. Hyuuga saw it was her with his byakugan, which was why he kissed her back. Naruto told me it was a plan on Tenten's part to see if he would cheat on her. Apparently she forgot about his byakugan and her whole plan back-fired.

That's why when you came home, I reacted the way I did. I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you...P-please forgive me, it was a mistake. I acted in blind rage, and it will never happen again. You have my word as an Uchiha.' He finished his explanation, the desperation in his voice clear to her ears. Burying his head in Sakura's lap, Sasuke waited for her to tell him she no longer wanted to continue their relationship. He waited for her to command him to leave.

He was waiting for her to break his heart and keep it with her when he left in despair.

No such command came.

'Sasuke...you should have trusted me.' she whispered, hurt and love painting her melodious voice simultaneously. She looked him in the eyes, seeing his sincerity, and without another thought, pulled him towards her, crying into his chest as she gripped his vest. She cried for his lack of trust in her, as well as for how such a misunderstanding could cause so much damage.

'Sh sh, I'm here, and I'm sorry.' He whispered to her, stroking her hair and back, resting his chin on the top of her hair.

After an hour or so of crying, she looked up, feeling lighter but also feeling the lingering pangs of hurt. He met her eyes with his own, allowing her to see into his soul, to show her how much he cherished and loved her.

'Sakura...I love you. Never forget that.' He spoke, before crushing his lips to hers.

'Sasuke...' she whispered against the kiss, pulling back slightly to speak to him.

'When I was out yesterday, I was with shishou.' She started. Seeing his brows quirk in confusion, she continued.

'I...well, I'm pregnant.' And with that she closed her eyes, and allowed her exhausted frame to go limp in his arms, falling into a blissful sleep.

Sasuke repeated her words in his head...her dulcet tones repeating the revelation to him over and over, as he sat there, with his cherry blossoms in his arms.

'Maybe I can do something right then.' He said quietly into the living room, and with that he carried his reason to live upstairs to their bedroom.

Fin


End file.
